The Way We Get By: Part 1, Senior Year
by AustinAnderson
Summary: Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman must face the consequences that come with their loving relationship.
1. Unfair

**Part 1: Senior Year**

**Chapter 1: Unfair**

* * *

_**Finn**_

Not everyone can say, "I have the best boyfriend ever," but I can.

Puck and I have been dating ever since the beginning of summer vacation. He was the only thing in the world that actually mattered. I know he and I have had our ups-and-downs during sophomore and junior year, but we were together now, and it felt better than anything.

The first day of school of was when he and I came out. All we did was walk hand-in-hand down the halls, and that was enough. After that, all the texting and rumor-spreading got it out to the rest of the school. When the glee club found out, they didn't act so surprised that Puck and I were dating. They congratulated us, and then we moved on with our lesson (duets).

Ever since Blaine transferred schools to be with Kurt, Puck and I have been spending a lot of time with them. They're probably our favorite couple to hang out with, besides Santana and Britney.

We're still on the football team, but Puck hardly ever shows up for practice. Coach Beiste keeps asking me why, but all I can do is lie to cover for him. "He went home early with the flu" or "He ate a bad burrito for lunch and isn't feeling well" is just a sample of what I tell her. Honestly, I think it's because the jocks scare him now. On the second day of school, they welcomed him with a slushee-facial.

I'm okay with the jocks. The only thing they ever do to me is give me grossed-out looks. It irritates me, but I like football, and their intimidation wasn't gonna get me to leave the team. I do, however, prefer glee club over football now, because everyone in that room accepts me for who I am. Nothing anyone can do is going to change that.

* * *

_**Puck**_

I lay in my bed, home "sick," again. I miss playing football, I miss singing in glee club . . . I miss kissing my boyfriend. I had no idea how I was gonna confront the jocks on the football team, but I wanted to do it soon. Seriously, if Finn can stand being in a room with all of those losers, than I can, too.

My phone buzzed. Another text from Finn. He's concerned about me, and I think that's cute; no one needs to be concerned about me. I flipped my phone open and read his latest message: _I'm worried about you. I'm coming over now. See you soon -Finn-_

Isn't he the sweetest? I replied: _Can't want to see my baby -__Noah-_

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened, and Finn walked in. I smiled. "Hey, babe."

"Hey," he said, his mouth forming that goofy smile I love so much. "Are you okay?"

I sat up and leaned against the back of my bed. Finn sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, of course," I lied.

"I know your lying, Noah," he said. "You've been missing a lot of football practice. Coach Beiste is becoming fed up with all the lies I've told her to cover for you."

"You—you covered for me?" He nodded. "Thanks."

I pulled him down on top of me, holding him close to me. "You're the best boyfriend ever," I told him, gently kissing his lips. He kissed back, then pulled away and rolled over next to me. I wrapped my arm around him, and he moved in closer, resting his head on my chest. I loved being this close to him.

"You're gonna have to come back soon, you know," he said.

"Yeah, I know." I moved my hand from his shoulder to his neck, softly stroking it with my fingers.

"Come on, Noah, this is our senior year. Who cares what the jocks say about us? This is the time to show people what we can do."

He was right. I couldn't throw my life away just to get away from the guys on the football team, especially Karofsky and Azimio. I loved Finn Hudson, and nobody was gonna take that feeling away. "Okay," I finally said.

He looked up at my face. "You're gonna come back?" I nodded. His face lit up. "Great!" He kissed me then. Something wet touched my lip. His tongue. I smirked into the kiss and opened my lips to allow for his entry.

"Are your parents' home?" he managed to ask between kisses.

"No," I responded. "Why?"

"Let's . . . do it," he suggested.

I went from soft to hard in a heartbeat. Just the thought of this got me horny. "Okay," I said.

* * *

_**Finn**_

I felt Puck's hands loosen their grip on my arms. I placed hands behind Puck's head and neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. Puck took this as a sign to press even further, pressing his tongue impatiently up against my closed lips, practically begging for entrance. I eagerly granted him access and our tongues worked together in our mouths, fighting for dominance.

Without breaking the kiss, Puck shifted his body a little so that his and my groins were aligned perfectly with one another. Before I knew what was happening, Puck was grinding his equally hard erection into mine, bringing our bodies even closer together.

_Mailman, mailman, mailman!_ I chanted to myself as I started to feel myself getting a little too overheated. I could not cum now; Puck would never let me live it down!

Then, all of a sudden, everything just stopped and my little problem didn't matter anymore. Puck had abruptly pulled his lips off of mine and had jumped up off the bed, landing in a standing position. He was now pacing the floor and was running his fingers through his Mohawk.

"Noah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Babe, I'm sorry," he said. "I don't mean to disappoint you or anything, but I'm just not ready."

I sat up and gestured for him to sit next to me. He calmed down and did, cuddling up next to my body. "It's okay," I said. "We can wait . . . whenever you're ready."

"Thanks for understanding, Finn," he said, pecking me on the cheek. "I love you, but I don't think I'm ready yet."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_**Puck**_

What was I thinking? I just had the perfect opportunity to have sex with my boyfriend, but I totally blew it! And what did I mean by 'I wasn't ready'? I had sex with plenty of woman before—oh, that's it. Probably because Finn was my first dude.

I guess it didn't really matter anyways, because Finn understood. He kissed me goodbye, and left abruptly. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. To make sure I didn't, I sent him a quick text: _Hey babe, sorry about tonight, hope I didn't ruin anything -__Noah-_

I'm not sure why, but Finn prefers to call me by my real name. The first time he did, I asked him why, and he said it was sexier than Puck. So I let him.

My phone buzzed. He replied: _It's fine, I'm not mad at you, see you at school tomorrow -__Finn-_

School. Tomorrow. Was I sure that I was ready for this? At least I won't have to face it alone.

* * *

_**Finn**_

Puck thought that because he wasn't ready that I was mad with him. How could I be? I mean, I was confused about how he wasn't ready, but I wasn't mad. He even called himself a sex shark, so how could he not be ready? Oh, well, at least he still loved me.

I only went to his house to convince him to come to school anyways, and it looks like that went well, because he replied: _Sounds great, meet me by the flagpole at 7 -__Noah-_

I love how he puts a heart in every text. I guess I do that too, but it was his idea in the first place.

The next day, I did as he had asked me. So there I sat, waiting for him by the flagpole. Not a second late, he showed up.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted.

"Hey," I said, "glad you came."

He walked up and pecked me on the lips. The nearby cheerleaders stared, but we didn't care.

"I need your help," he said.

"Yeah, anything."

"If anything happens to me today, will you promise to stand by my side and defend me?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks," he said, and he reached his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back, and he whispered into my ear: "You're the best boyfriend anyone can ever have, Finn Hudson."

I smiled. "Thanks," I whispered back into his ear. "You too, Noah Puckerman."

He pulled out of the hug and gestured for my hand. I gave it to him, and he led me to our first class, US History, which we actually had together.

* * *

_**Puck**_

It'd be hard for anyone to not love Finn. He's so supportive. I'm so lucky to have him.

But other things mattered right now: that I make it through the day safely. Finn promised he'd protect, and I knew he'd never break a promise that he kept to me.

My eyes glanced around the room. Karofsky was in the second row, and he kept turning around and giving me dirty looks. Finn, who was sitting right next to me in the back row, noticed Karofsky's faces. "Don't worry about it," he told me, rubbing my back. "Just ignore it."

"Excuse me!" Mr. Wright yelled. "I am teaching a class here!"

"I'm sorry," I spoke up. "It was my fault."

"I don't care whose fault it was," Mr. Wright said. "Now if you two homosexuals don't pipe down and stop spreading your pixie dust all over the room, I suggest you get out."

My mouth dropped open. I was speechless. Finn and I had just been outted to the whole class. It's not like they didn't know already, but it was completely humiliating. In the front, I could see Karofsky laughing his fat ass off. That does it.

Finn could already tell what I was about to do. He reached out and grabbed my arm before I could get away. "Don't," he pleaded. "Sit down."

I shook his arm off. "I'm sorry, Finn." I walked straight up to the front of the room and punched Karofsky in the face. He fell out of his chair and landed on the ground. He looked up at me, his nose gushing blood.

* * *

_**Finn**_

"Wow," Mr. Wright send. "Homo has a temper." The class erupted into a roar of laughter.

Puck glared at Mr. Wright and then stormed out of the room. I got up and chased after him, leaving the classroom behind. "Noah, wait!" I called after him. He stopped up ahead by the water fountain. "Noah!" I walked over to him, only to see that he was crying. "It's okay," I tried to comfort him.

"No, it's not!" he sobbed. "You and I are just a big, gay joke!"

"No, we're not, we're more than that," I said, wrapping my arms around him. He collapsed into my arms, sobbing even harder than before. I hated to see the guy I loved in such pain. "We're gonna do something about this."

"What?" he choked out.

"We're gonna tell Principal Figgins."

We walked straight to the principal's office and confessed everything to Figgins. We told him about me and Puck, and about Mr. Wright and Karofsky.

"Do you have proof?" Figgins asked.

"No," Puck answered.

"Then I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"This is such garbage!" I said, standing up. "You don't understand what it's like to know that you're different, but still try to fit in and be normal!" He stared at me. I took it that he was listening, so I continued: "You don't know what it's like to walk down the halls and hear people whispering behind your back! I'm sick and tired of it . . . especially when our freaking history teacher joins in with everyone and calls us fairies in front of the class!" I was out of breath. I glanced over at Puck, who seemed pleased with my speech.

"Fine then," Figgins said. "I'll see what I can do."

I sighed heavily. "Thank you." I turned to Puck and reached out my hand. He accepted it, and I pulled him up out of his seat. We left the principal's office and went to my locker. I entered the combination and opened it, pulling my Algebra II book out, for that was the next class I had.

"Thanks for having my back, Finn," Puck said.

"Anytime," I said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	2. Duets

**Chapter 2: Duets**

* * *

_**Puck**_

Finn invited me over to his house so we can practice our duet for glee club. He didn't tell me which song he picked, 'cause he wanted it to be a surprise.

I knocked on the door, and Finn's mom, Carole, answered. "Hello, Noah," she greeted warmly. "Come on in."

I walked in. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch watching _Hairspray_, and Burt was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Hey, guys," I said to Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Practicing my duet project with Finn. You?"

"Same. We decided on 'Without Love' from _Hairspray_."

"Oh," I said, realizing why they were watching the movie. "Well, have fun."

"Thanks, you too," Kurt said.

I turned around and saw Burt looking up at me from the table. He nodded towards the seat across from him, so I sat down. "Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel," I said.

"Hi, Noah," he said. "What're you doing here?"

"Just gonna practice my duet with Finn. It's a glee club thing."

"I know," he said, "Blaine's over for the same reason."

"Yeah."

"So . . . I hope you and Finn are being . . . careful."

"Um, we haven't done anything yet, sir."

"Please, call me Burt."

"Okay, sir," I said.

He chuckled softly. "I just want to make sure that you're taking good care of him."

"Oh, I am, sir! Well, more like he's taking good care of me; he's very supportive."

"Great."

Suddenly, Finn appeared at the top of the staircase. "Noah, there you are!" I looked up to see his face. He ran down the stairs.

"C'mon, we have to practice, we're up tomorrow!" He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to his room.

"Nice seeing you, Mr. Hummel," I called out as I walked up the stairs.

"You too, Noah," he said, raising his cup of coffee.

* * *

_**Finn**_

"What was he talking to you about?" I asked Puck.

"He was basically interrogating me, and asking if I was taking good care of you."

"I'm sorry you had to go throw that," I said.

"It's fine," he shrugged. "At least I get to see you."

I smiled, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. I pulled away instantly, because we couldn't get distracted right now.

"So," Puck said, sitting on the edge of my bed, "what dong are we gonna sing?"

"Well, since we started out as best friends, I thought the perfect duet for us would be 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat."

Puck smiled. "That's perfect!"

"I know," I said. "That's why I picked it." I moved in closer slowly. Puck laid down on his back, and I climbed up on top of him, our lips making contact.

Unexpectedly, the door swung open. "Hey, guys, I brought some snacks—ah!"

I pulled away from Puck and looked up. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't know that you two were—anyways, I'm just gonna leave these here." She set the plate of cheese and crackers down on my desk, and then left. Puck stood up and snatched the plate, bringing it back to me so we can share. He put a slice of cheese on a cracker and held it up to me. I opened my mouth and he popped it in.

I chewed on the delicious snack, but then realized that we still had work to do. I quickly swallowed and got up. I went to my closet and searched in the mess.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked, still chewing his food.

"You left your guitar last time you were over here, and we kinda need it for the duet."

"Oh."

* * *

_**Puck**_

Kurt and Blaine just belted out their duet. Next up was Quinn and Sam, who chose to sing 'Don't You Want Me' by The Human League. Then it was me and Finn's turn. I was so nervous. We only practiced twice last night. We probably would've practiced more, but we kept getting distracted with each other.

"Great job, Kurt and Blaine!" said Mr. Schuester. "Okay, next up is Quinn and Sam."

Quinn and Sam got out of their seats and walked up to the front of the room. Sam gestured for the band to start, and they began.

Three painful minutes later, they finished.

The class cheered. "Great job!" Mr. Schue said. "Now we have the final duet today, please come up to the front of the room, Finn and Puck."

* * *

_**Finn**_

I took Puck's hand and walked to the front of the room together. He let go of my hand, held up his guitar, and began to play/sing.

_Do you hear me?_

_ I'm talkin' to you_

_ Across the water, across the deep blue_

_ Ocean under the open sky_

_ Oh my, but baby I'm tryin'_

Next was my turn:

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_ I feel your whisper across the sea_

_ I'll keep you with me, in my heart_

_ You make it easier when life gets hard_

And then it was both of us:

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_ Lucky to have been where we have been_

_ Lucky to be comin' home again_

Two minutes later, we were finished. We took our seats in the back of the room, for it was time to vote for our favorite duet. Mr. Schue passed around papers and pens, and let everyone has five minutes to choose.

Obviously, Puck and I voted for ourselves, as I was sure everyone else did.

* * *

_**Puck**_

Finn and I had to win this free dinner to Breadsticks! Last time we went out on a date there was with Kurt and Blaine, so it wasn't much of a date.

Mr. Schue collected the papers and counted them on the piano. It took him about a minute to find the winner. He turned to face the glee club and said, "Congratulations . . . Finn and Puck!"

Finn and I practically jumped out of our seats to accept our prize. I was surprised that we won, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that I was getting a one-on-one date with my man.

"Thank you guys so much," Finn said. "It means so much that someone else in this club voted for us besides ourselves. I can't thank you enough, because I really love the guy next to me, and—he just makes everything better."

Could Finn be any more romantic? Seriously, how did a douche like me score a sweetheart like him? I guess it wasn't too easy, but I did.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . **


	3. Trust

**Chapter 3: Trust**

* * *

_**Finn**_

My phone went off in class again today. It was on vibrate, so the teacher didn't hear it, which was a good thing. I checked it during break, but it wasn't from Puck—it was from Karofsky: _Hey, dude, sorry about how I've been treating you lately. Let me make it up to you. Come hang out with me at the Pizzeria after school -Dave_

I refused to trust him, but I still yearned to fit in. So I asked Puck about what I should do.

"Are you serious, babe?" he questioned. "You can't trust him or any of the guys on the football team!"

"I don't know, man," I said. "I know I can't, but I want to."

He closed his locker and centered all of his attention on me. "Who are you gonna trust right now, Finn? Some dude who calls you a fag behind your back, or your boyfriend?"

* * *

_**Puck**_

I love Finn, don't get me wrong, but sometimes, he can just make absolutely no sense at all. Right now was one of those times.

"Of course I'm gonna trust you," he said. "But I really wanna trust him, too."

"That's exactly what they want, Finn," I said. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

There was short pause before he said, "Then come with me. It can kinda of be a date."

"Why would we _pay_ to have a date at the pizzeria when we can use our certificate we won to have a date at Breadsticks for _free_?"

"I can't believe how cheap you are, especially when it comes to me."

"Are you kidding me right now, Finn?" I was getting a little frustrated with him now.

"No, I'm not, let's go to the pizzeria."

I shook my head. "Go by yourself." I turned and walked away.

I was lying on my bed when I started to feel guilty. I never should've treated Finn like that. All he wanted to do was give them a chance. I decided that I was gonna go to the pizzeria and see if he was okay. I sent him a quick text to let him know I was coming and then I left.

In the car ride over, I kept checking my phone to see if he replied, but he never did. I really hope he's okay.

* * *

_**Finn**_

I was sitting at the table with Karofsky and Azimio. They were laughing at the jokes I made, and I was laughing at theirs. I was having a surprisingly good time. Too bad Puck didn't wanna come.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket. I reached in and pulled it out. It was a new text message from Puck: _On my way to the pizzeria -__Noah-_

I began to text a reply when Karofsky said, "Who're you texting?"

"Oh, just Noah," I said. "He said he's on his way—"

Azimio's hands reached out and yanked the phone from me. "Dude, what the hell? I was replying to him!"

"We're fed up with all of this homo crap from you and your butt-buddy, Puckerman," he said.

Karofsky nodded. "Yeah. We only invited you here to teach you a little lesson."

I said, "A lesson? What?"

They jerked me up and out of my seat, and dragged me into the parking lot. Karofsky was the first one to punch me. He did it three times; once in the face, the other two in the gut. Azimio pushed me onto the ground and kicked me in the face and my stomach and my legs.

Suddenly, a car pulled up. A guy with a Mohawk jumped out of the driver's seat. Puck. My hero. He started fighting Karofsky and Azimio. I tried standing up, but I was too weak.

Puck noticed that I was trying to get up and help. "Finn, don't move! I got ya covered!"

* * *

_**Puck**_

I can't believe these two. They really went this far to try and teach Finn 'a lesson'? Seriously, what's so wrong if two dudes love each other? You know, I actually wouldn't be surprised if Azimio and Karofsky were dating.

Finn. My poor, poor Finn. He lay there motionless on the ground, blood and bruises covering his face. "You're gonna pay!" I yelled at them.

Karofsky chuckled. "For what? Hurting your butt-buddy?"

"Let's just go now, he's not worth our time. We're probably turning him on right now."

They laughed and jumped into Azimio's truck and drove off. I turned my attention to Finn. The first thing I did was pull out my cell phone and call for an ambulance.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, my name's Noah Puckerman, and someone just got beat up outside the pizzeria!"

"OK, we're sending an ambulance right away."

"Thank you!" I hung up and set my phone besides Finn's seemingly-lifeless body. "Finn?" I said. My hands were trembling, shaking. My hands curled around his neck, trying to gently wake him up. "Finn!"

I rested my head on his chest, waiting for the ambulance. "N-Noah?"

I shot up and looked at his face. "Finn?"

"Noah . . . you came."

I started crying. Seeing him in such a condition made me hurt just as much as it did him. "Of course I came, that's what boyfriends are for."

* * *

_**Finn**_

We were in an ambulance, on the way to the Lima County Hospital. I glanced off to the side. Puck sat beside me, holding my hand. He showed up when I needed him. He was my knight in shining armor.

"Noah?"

"Finn!" He seemed to be excited that I was sounding a little better. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm—I'm fine," I lied. "Listen, Noah, I should've trusted you, they didn't want to be my friends; they only wanted to hurt me."

"No," he disagreed. "This is my fault. I should've gone with you to the pizzeria. If I did, you wouldn't have been hurt as bad as you are."

Tiny tears escaped the corners of my eyes. "I—I love you so much, Noah."

"I love you too, Finn." He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	4. Ready

**Chapter 4: Ready**

**(CAUTION: EXPLICIT!)**

* * *

_**Puck**_

I had decided to drop out of glee club. It wasn't anything personal, but I just wanted more time to myself. Finn surprisingly followed my lead out the door of the choir room. There he goes again, being the awesome and supportive boyfriend he is.

Anyways, Valentine's Day is approaching, and I want to do something special for him. Only one thing crossed my mind: sex.

It was perfect. It was better than anything I could buy at a store, and I'd be making it up to him about blowing him off the first time he tried to get into my pants.

* * *

_**Finn**_

I was sitting up in my room when a got a text from Puck: _I'm so horny, babe, come to my house right away! -__Noah-_

Okay, now I'm excited. I quickly dressed in a formal suit, threw on a tie, and ran out the door, my truck keys in my hand. I sped off and, 15 minutes later, I arrived at his house. I knocked on the door and he answered, dressed in a black suit.

"Hey, babe," he said.

"Wow, Noah, you look sexy," I said.

"Thanks," he said. He pulled me inside by my tie and shut the door. "I've been waiting too long for this." His hand reached below my waist and felt my member as it became hard. "So have you."

Puck murmured seductively into my ear, his hot breath now tickling my earlobe. Puck couldn't resist as he stuck his tongue out and licked my ear gently before nibbling on the lobe tentatively.

I murmured unintelligibly, already becoming painfully and obviously hard in my formal suit as Puck pressed his entire body flush against mine. Since I couldn't form the words, I simply grabbed a hold of Puck's arm and practically raced up the stairs to his bedroom. We reached his room and Puck laid down on the bed.

I pounced on top of Puck, immediately connecting his lips with mine. As the kisses began to get more passionate, I pressed his tongue firmly against Puck's lips, begging him for entrance as he moaned against my mouth. Puck quickly opened up his mouth, allowing our tongues to slide against one another's seductively, eliciting even louder moans from our mouths now.

I was already painfully hard. I shifted myself slightly on top of Puck so that I could grind my erection enthusiastically against Puck's clothed penis.

I suddenly got an idea, and got up off the bed as I tantalizingly began to strip off my clothes, starting with my t-shirt, as Puck watched with lust-filled eyes. I took my time unbuttoning my shirt and pulling down my pants and boxers, revealing my massive erection in its entirety. I heard Puck moan at the sight and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Like what you see?" I asked as seductively as I could manage, turning my lust filled eyes towards Puck, who was still sitting sprawled out on the bed, but now he was rubbing his erection through his flannel pants.

I crawled back on top of Puck, now fully naked, and started kissing him passionately once again. "You're wearing way too many clothes, dude," I muttered against Puck's lips, slowly sliding my hands underneath Puck's t-shirt, tweaking his nipples slightly as I slid the shirt over his head. I hated to break our kiss, but I quickly shoved my tongue back into Puck's mouth right after throwing his shirt onto the floor.

The friction felt incredible and I found myself already having to think of the mailman to keep from cumming right then and there.

I slowly removed my lips from Puck's before beginning to suck gently on his neck. I licked and nibbled Puck's neck for some time while Puck moaned appreciatively before sliding his tongue down from his neck to his chest.

Once I had reached Puck's very-muscled chest, I immediately made my way to his nipples, which were already hard. I slipped the left one into my mouth eagerly, sucking it hard while licking the tip of it at the same time. Puck seemed to like this quite a bit because his moaning only increased.

I began sucking and nibbling on his other nipple, loving the way it felt inside my mouth. Then again, I loved any part of Puck inside of me. This reminded me to keep moving on, so I moved my tongue down Puck's abs, then to the patch of hair above the waistband of his flannel pants. I licked the area for a little while before becoming impatient and reaching out for the zipper.

I slowly unzipped Puck's pants and began sliding them down his legs. I pulled down his underwear, and his dick was already painfully hard. I couldn't help but think it looked absolutely perfect.

I immediately got in between Puck's legs, grabbed his hardened flesh, and licked the length of it from bottom to top . . . or rather, tip.

"Oh, fuck yeah, babe, that feels great," Puck said sexually.

Puck had a relatively large dick and it took me a little while to adjust to having it in his mouth. I started out slow, only taking about half of it in as I bobbed up and down on it slowly. Once I got the hang of that and could manage it without gagging, I started to take more and more of Puck's cock in until I was deep-throating him and his nose was resting in his pubic hair.

I continued sucking Puck's cock for a few minutes, doing my best not to gag when Puck thrusted deeply into my mouth. When Puck got tired of thrusting, I eventually began moving my mouth along his again. I crawled up on top of the boy to begin making out with him once again.

* * *

_**Puck**_

I reached over to my bedside table where I grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. Finn squeezed some of the lube onto two of his fingers and began to move his hand back around to his ass. He was going to give me another show.

"Gonna screw yourself with your fingers, babe?" I said. "That's hot, can't wait till I can replace those fingers with my dick."

Finn moaned deeply over my words as his fingers reached his asshole. He worked one finger inside of him for a bit as he moaned some more and pushed his ass back onto it enthusiastically, looking down at me with lust-filled eyes. He then added another finger alongside the first and twisted them around before finding his prostate. Finn had to bite his bottom lip to avoid screaming in absolute pleasure as his cock jumped with further arousal.

"Puck . . . it's time," Finn muttered seductively in between pants as he removed his fingers from his ass with a groan and handed me the condom. I quickly opened it and applied it to my penis.

Finn placed his legs on either side of me and aligned my raging hard-on with his quivering hole. He slowly began to sit down on my cock, sliding down the length until it was fully sheathed inside of him.

Finn slowly began to use his knees to lift himself up a little off of Puck's cock. He stopped just before I slid out of him entirely and then shoved himself back down onto my cock again. The feeling was incredible and I could not think of anything else that had ever felt so good. I repeated this same motion again, this time causing my cock to hit his prostate and his cock to jump at the sensation. Finn moaned loudly as he continued to move up and down on my cock, his pace getting faster and faster as he overcame the pain of the intrusion and focused solely on the pleasure.

We moved in unison together, Finn lifting his hips up and down on my cock while I did my part by thrusting as deep into Finn as I could. The deeper I went, the louder Finn moaned as the thrusts continually assaulted his prostate.

"Noah . . . I'm gonna cum," Finn moaned out in a lust-filled tone, increasing the movement of hips as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Cum for me, babe," I enticed him, reaching my hand out to Finn's cock and stroking it slowly as I continued to thrust hard. Finn leaned over across my stomach to capture my lips in a powerful and passionate kiss before cumming buckets all over his stomach. He moaned against my lips all throughout his orgasm. I felt his ass clench tightly against my still-moving cock.

We were both spent. Finn lay outstretched on top of me—my cock still inside him—not even caring that he was lying on top of his own cum. He smiled contentedly as he laid his head against my shoulder.

"That was awesome," Finn sighed, exhausted. "It was totally worth the wait."

"Yeah, definitely," I agreed. I tried catching my breath before I said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered into my ear.

"I can't wait to do it again," I said with a smirk. Out of the entire woman I've slept with, this was possibly the best sex he had ever had, and probably because I actually _loved_ the person I was with.

* * *

_**Finn**_

"I'm totally exhausted . . . can we sleep?" I asked as I turned in his bed to look over at Puck with tired eyes that were barely staying open.

Puck turned his head and smiled at me. He threw his arm around me and pulled me flush up against his side so that my head was resting against his chest.

"Of course, babe," he said.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent I loved so much: the smell of Puck.

Once Puck started snoring, I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "'Night," I said, and I settled back into his arms.

When I woke up in the morning, Puck's arm was still around me. He's so protective, it's absolutely adorable.

I pecked him on the cheek, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Noah," I said.

"Morning, babe," he said. His arm finally let go of me so that he could yawn and stretch.

"When's your mom getting home?"

"She was out drinking last night, so when she does that, she usually crashes at a friend's house. She doesn't normally get home until about 9 P.M., so you could hang out here if you want," he offered."

"Yeah, I'd love to," I said. "Nothing beats spending time with my boyfriend."

Puck smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. I kissed him back, and I was once again filled with lust.

"Do you wanna do it again?" I asked him eagerly.

Puck smirked. "Absolutely."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	5. Prom

**Chapter 5: Prom**

* * *

_**Puck**_

I sat in the back of the Spanish room as Ms. Sylvester came on the over-com.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "I have your candidates for Prom King and Queen." People in the room cheered weakly and focused their attention on the speaker. "Your nominees for Prom King are David Karofsky, Brittany Pierce—that's weird—and . . . Finn Hudson." I sighed a little, then smiled. My Finn was nominated for Prom King. God for him! But, wait, do I get to be his Queen?

"Now," Sue continued, "the moment you've all been waiting for: the nominees for Prom Queen are Santana Lopez, Missy Gunderson, and . . . Quinn Fabray." Yep, I definitely didn't hear my name in there. I don't understand how Brittany could be nominated for Prom King when I can't be nominated for Prom Queen.

When class was over, I headed straight for Finn at his locker. "Hey, babe," I said.

"Hey," he said, pecking me on the lips. "Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah, you're nominated for Prom King."

"Yeah, isn't that fantastic?"

"Not to me," I confessed.

"Really?" he said, pulling out his chemistry book and shutting his locker. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm just really happy for you." I put on the best fake smile I could, and gave Finn a hug.

"Thanks, Noah." The bell rang. "Oh!" He pecked me on the lips again. "See you at lunch!" he called as he walked away.

"Yeah," I mumbled after he had already gone.

* * *

_**Finn**_

Was Puck feeling okay? Could he actually be _jealous_ of me? I couldn't describe how much I want us to be Prom Kings, but there could only be one King.

I was in chemistry when all of these thoughts were flooding in and out of my mind. Mrs. Wilson suddenly announced that there was only three minutes left in class, and that we'd have to finish the lesson on Monday. So we spent the remainder of the time talking about the Prom Kings and Queens.

"Let's see . . . there's two Prom Kings in this room!" she exclaimed. "Please give a round of applause to David Karofsky!" The class clapped and cheered and whistled. "And, of course, please give a round of applause to Finn Hudson!" Dead silence. Not a single person clapped, or cheered, or whistled. Not even the teacher. I stood there in that awkward situation until the bell finally rang, after what seemed like a decade.

It was lunchtime, so I met Puck at our usual spot (the bleachers). I walked out onto the field and already saw him at the top, walking back and forth. Did something happen that was stressing him out? I marched as fast as I could to the top of the bleachers.

"Finn, there you are!" he said. "I've been waiting for you."

I threw my backpack on the bench and collapsed next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I settled my head on his shoulder, and then I began to cry. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You were right," I said, wiping the tears off my face. "We _are_ just a big, gay joke!"

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

I told him about what happened in chemistry. "Not everyone is gonna accept you, Finn. But I do, and that's all that matters, right?"

I looked up and stared deep into his eyes. "Right," I mouthed, leaning in and kissing him. He laid out on the bleacher and held me on top of him.

Puck pulled away for a moment. "Finn Hudson, the love of my life," he said. I blushed. "Will you go to the senior prom with me?"

"There's no doubt about it," I said, leaning back in to continue our kiss.

"EXCUSE ME!" a loud voice said. Our lips pulled away and searched for the owner of the voice. We looked down and saw Principal Figgins with a bull-horn in his hand. "COME WITH ME!" he said, and walked away.

* * *

_**Puck**_

Finn and I did nothing wrong, we were just kissing. So why did Principal Figgins want to see us?

"Take a seat," he said when we reached his office. We did as we were told, and then he began to talk: "You two are not allowed to kiss on campus."

"What the hell?" I said. I looked over at Finn, whose mouth was wide open and wasn't saying a word. I turned back to Figgins. "What kind of crap is that?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I've been getting a lot of complaints that—"

"What?" I interrupted. "Two dudes were kissing? Who freaking cares? We're _dating_, that's why we're kissing!"

Figgins looked at me, then Finn, then back at me. "You two may love each other, but you no longer have the right to kiss at school, or any other body contact—that means no hugging, and no cuddling, too!"

"This is garbage," I said. Figgins glared at me. "_You're_ garbage!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I said it, and I'll say it again: you're garbage! I can't believe that the principal of the school won't let two boyfriends kiss or make any other body contact. By the way, do you even get complaints about Kurt and Blaine?"

Figgins didn't answer. I patted Finn's shoulder and helped him out of his chair. I pulled him up, and then quickly kissed him on the cheek in front of Figgins. When we were leaving, I added, "Love is love, Principal Figgins. What does it care about what anyone else thinks?"

Finn and I left, leaving Figgins alone.

* * *

_**Finn**_

Today is prom, but I'm not even sure if Puck and I want to go if we can't even make any kind of body contact. So, honestly, how did they expect us to slow dance?

Puck said be ready by seven, because that's when he was gonna pick me up, which I didn't quite understand since the prom didn't start until 9, but whatever. It sounded like he wanted alone time with me. That'd be nice for a change.

Seven finally arrived, and as promised, Puck pulled up in his truck.

"Bye, mom," I said as I neared the door.

"Have fun," she said. "And Finn?" I stopped as my hand wrapped around the doorknob. I turned around to face her. "You two make a lovely couple."

I blushed. "Thanks, mom."

I opened the door and walked out to the truck. Puck jumped out, ran around to the passenger side door, and opened it for me. "Get in, your majesty," he said, smirking. I smiled and got in. He closed the door, got in on his side, and we were off.

Before he started driving, though, he handed me a rose. "I hope you win tonight," he told me. "But remember, even if you lose, you'll always be my king." It felt like I was about to cry. This was the most beautiful moment in our relationship, besides us making love.

"I'll always love you, Noah," I croaked.

"I'll love you forever," he said, leaning in and pecking me on the lips. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

_**Puck**_

We still hadn't used our free dinner at Breadsticks, and I thought to myself, what better time to spend it than before prom?

Finn had no clue where we were going, and I wanted to surprise him. He held my right hand as I drove, my left hand still on the steering wheel. I glanced over at him. "You look handsome tonight," I commented, admiring his suit.

"Thanks, Noah," he said. "You're not so bad yourself."

I turned my attention back to the road. I turned right, searching for a parking spot. "Breadsticks?" Finn asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I said. "We still got that certificate, remember?"

"I totally forgot!"

"Yeah, well your boyfriend didn't." I pecked him again, then got out and ran over to his side before he could get out. I opened the door and took his hand, helping him down.

We went inside and had a nice dinner. About an hour later, we were ready for prom.

* * *

_**Finn**_

Puck and I entered the prom, hand-in-hand. We didn't care if people stared; this was our prom, too, and we wanted to make the most of it.

Ignoring Principal Figgins' rule, Puck pecked me on the lips, and said to me, "I'll go get you some punch."

He left, and Rachel and Jesse approached me. "Hey, Finn," they said.

"Hey, Rachel, Jesse," I greeted back.

"Where's your date?" Jesse asked.

"He's getting me some punch," I answered.

_"He?"_ Jesse asked. "Did you say, 'He'?"

Rachel pulled him away. I heard their short conversation as Rachel filled him in on the details. "Oh," he said when they approached me again. "Congrats to you and Puck." He held out his hand. I shook it firmly.

"Thanks," I said.

Rachel and Jesse left to dance, and then Puck came back with two glasses of punch. He handed one to me. "Here, babe," he said. I took the glass and sipped. It tasted familiar, and then I remember: Sue makes the punch every year.

Puck set his glass down at our table, where we were sitting with Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and Mike. He reached out his hand and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

I set my glass down next to his and placed my hand in his. "I'd love to."

He led me to the dance floor, where everyone was dancing to the glee dudes, who were singing "What Makes You Beautiful."

* * *

_**Puck**_

Finn was the best prom date in the world. Even though it was only my second prom, I knew I would never have another one as perfect as this one.

It seemed like our fun ended quickly, because they called all the Prom King and Queen nominees to the stage.

Nearby, I noticed a group of jocks that were watching Finn as he walked to the stage. "Just wait until he wins!" they whispered loudly. My ears listened intently: "And when his ex-girlfriend Quinn wins, he'll realize that he still loves her and dump Puckerman!"

Was I hearing them clearly enough? "Just think, boys, on Monday our _straight_ star quarterback will have returned!"

So they only nominated Finn to turn him straight. I knew it wasn't gonna work, but I still had that dim light in the back of my mind that told me it might.

* * *

_**Finn**_

Figgins announced the Prom King, and I was completely shocked. I looked out into the crowd as my name was called. Puck didn't look too happy that I won. What was up with that?

I accepted the crown that was put on my head, and I was handed my baton. I rose it high in the air, and actually received an applause.

I stood off to the side as the winner for Prom Queen was announced. "Quinn Fabray," Figgins said. She walked to the center of the stage (she was still in her wheelchair) to accept her crown and baton, and it was time for our first dance.

Oh, my. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight, but not even close to how dreamy Puck looked. As I placed my hands on her hips, she spoke up: "I can't do this." You could hear gasps throughout the crowd.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Finn, I know what they're trying to do to you," she whispered. "They're trying to make you fall in love with me again. I see how happy you are with Puck, and I don't wanna ruin that." Quinn walked over to Puck, who was sitting at our table, and led him back to where I was. She removed her crown and placed it on his head, and handed him the baton.

I glanced around the gym. Everyone was just as shocked as I was. "Quinn, are—are you sure?" Puck asked her.

"I'm absolutely sure," she said, stepping back into the crowd.

* * *

_**Puck**_

So things worked out for the better. Finn won Prom King, and I got to be his Queen. I was remarkably okay with that.

We slow-danced to Rachel, who was singing "Jar of Hearts." Finn rested his head on my shoulder, and I rested mine on his.

"You're still my King, Finn," I said as the rest of the school started to slow-dance around us.

"And you're my Queen, Noah," he responded. He lifted his head off my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my neck and made contact with my lips. I kissed him back, never wanting this moment to end.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . **


	6. Graduation

**Chapter 6: Graduation**

* * *

_**Finn**_

Of course, the year Puck and I leave glee club, they win Nationals. I was still happy for them, but I was confused on why I even left the glee club in the first place. I know I left with Puck, but why did _he_ leave?

It was the last week of school. I had no homework, so I spent most of my free-time with Finn. Today we were meeting up after school at our usual spot (the bleachers).

I was grabbing my backpack out of my locker before I went out to see him. When I closed my locker, Karofsky was standing there.

"Hey, Finnessa," he greeted crudely.

"Leave me alone," I said. My phone buzzed. I turned away from Karofsky and pulled it out of my front pocket. It was a text from Puck; he was getting worried. When I started to text a reply, my phone fell to the floor. "What the hell, Karofsky?"

He pushed me up to the locker and held me there. "I don't like your tone." His fist made contact with my face. Something wet reached my lips. I tasted my own blood.

"HEY!" Coach Beiste's voice made me relax. Karofsky immediately let go of me and darted off. Coach Beiste quickly rushed to my aid. "Finn," she said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I—I can't feel my hands."

"I can drive you home," she offered.

"Actually," I said. "Could you drive me to Puck's?"

* * *

_**Puck**_

I waited and waited, but he never showed. I sent him another text: _Babe, where are you? -Noah-_

I waited another 10 minutes. He never responded, so I just left.

When I got home, I opened the door and saw Finn sitting on my coach. My eyes soaked in his features—bruises and dried blood. I walked right over to him. My hands wrapped around his neck, gently holding his face. Why was he always the one that got hurt? He never did anything wrong.

"Finn, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he reassured.

"No, seriously. Are you okay? Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I probably would've if Coach Beiste didn't come."

I collapsed next to him and wrapped my arm around him. He settled his head on my shoulder. "Who did this to you, Finn?"

There was a short pause before he said: "Karofsky."

Karofsky. That little bitch. He already beat up Finn once before, and he actually had to go to the hospital that time. Since I'm a man, I took the higher road and let him get away with it. What a mistake. This time, he won't get away.

* * *

_**Finn**_

I looked up and stared into Puck's eyes. I could immediately tell what he was gonna do.

"Noah, don't," I said.

"Finn, I have to."

"No, you don't," I said. "I can put up with one more week of this crap. We graduate on Saturday, and then we're done here."

"But what about college, Finn? What's gonna happen then? Will we even be attending the same college together?"

I rested my head back on his shoulder. "I don't know," I answered honestly. "I really don't know."

* * *

_**Puck**_

Finn just left the locker room. Perfect. I waited another minute just to make sure, and then I made my move.

Karofsky was almost done cleaning out his locker, but he was still here. Too bad for him.

I approached him quietly. When I neared him, I slammed his locker shut.

"What do you want, homo?" he asked.

"Leave Finn alone," I warned.

"What?" he said. "Don't want me hurting your little butt-buddy?"

It didn't sound like he got my message, so I repeated myself: "Leave Finn alone."

"No freaking way."

I socked him in the face then. He fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud thud. I turned around and neared for the exit, when I was pulled down to the ground. Karofsky got on top of me and started punching me over and over.

"Noah!" It was Finn's voice. Not only could I tell because I knew what he sounded like, but he was the only one who ever called me 'Noah,' besides my parents.

Finn pulled Karofsky off of me, then pushed him away. "Can't we all just get along here?" he said.

"We _could_," Karofsky said, holding his right hand over his nose. Blood was dripping through the tiny gaps in his hands. "But you two are fags." He turned and left.

* * *

_**Finn**_

I held out my hand to Puck. He took it in his own, and I lifted him off the ground. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and held it up to his nose. "Thanks," he said.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" I said. "I told you not to stand up to him."

"I'm sorry, babe," he said. "I just couldn't stand him hurting you anymore."

The corners of my lips lifted into a smile. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too." He leaned in for a kiss, but I pushed his lips away from mine.

"Let's get you cleaned up first," I suggested.

"Good idea," he agreed.

* * *

_**Puck**_

The rest of the week zoomed by, and Saturday was finally here. I was actually graduating. If it wasn't for Finn keeping me motivated to get out of this hell-hole we were in, I never would've passed any of my classes. Seriously, my lowest grade was a B+, all thanks to him. Boyfriends are the best.

I arranged a small thing with Principal Figgins. I was surprised he agreed to let me do it, but he could see how serious Finn and I were.

The graduation ceremony was fun; while Principal Figgins called out the names to the students and had them accept their diploma from Miss Pillsbury, the non-graduating students in the glee club were singing "Glory Days." It was the perfect melody for such an occasion.

After Figgins called the last student on the list, he signaled me to come forward. "And now," he announced, "Noah 'Puck' Puckerman would like to say a few words."

This is it. I sighed heavily, my hands trembling in my pockets, feeling around for the silver band. I felt it and, relieved, I walked to the center of the stage.

"Love," I began, "is a miraculous thing. Without it, I never thought I'd be standing here." I turned away from the crowd and moved toward Finn. I took his hand and brought him to the center of the stage. "I would like to introduce you to the love of my life, Finn Hudson."

Some people in the audience clapped, but a remainder remained silent. So did Finn.

I continued: "It took me a while to realize how perfect we are together, always there to help and protect each other." I pulled out the band, and got down on one knee.

* * *

_**Finn**_

"Finn Hudson," he said, holding the silver ring up to me, "will you marry me?

I completely agreed with Puck, about how perfect we were together. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to get married to him, especially if we literally _just_ graduated. I knew saying "no" would be a mistake, and I didn't want to lose him.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He got up off his knee and kissed me lightly, then slipped the ring on my hand. I graduated from high school and got engaged to my boyfriend in two hours. What a day.

Puck drove me home, holding my hand in the car.

"Puck," I said, breaking the silence. "We're engaged."

"I know," he said, smiling. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," I said. "But what's gonna happen with our future now?"

His eyes moved from me back to the road ahead. "I don't know," he said.

"Well, we might wanna figure it out soon," I suggested. "Because I—I really want us to grow old together, Noah. Be that old couple that sits in the rocking swing on their porch, holding hands."

He smiled. "Me, too. I guess we could move to L.A.? I got my pool-cleaning business, and it'd do a lot better over there."

I shook my head. "A pool-cleaning business wouldn't be enough to support us. I mean, what if we wanted to have a family someday? Besides, what about New York? We're engaged, and California doesn't support same-sex marriage yet."

"But what else is there in New York? Broadway shows? I'm not _that_ gay, Finn!"

"I know you're not, but if we're gonna get married, shouldn't we live in a state that allows us to?"

He never responded. Great. I just ruined another relationship.

The rest of the ride to my house was silent. The only time the silence was broken was when I sneezed. He said "Bless you," I said "Thanks," and that was it.

He pulled up to my house. I opened the door and got out. "I'll call you later," I said.

"Okay," he said. "Bye."

I shut the door and walked to the front door. I turned to see him drive off. What? No "I love you" or "See you later, babe"?

I really hope I just didn't ruin our relationship. God, I'm so stupid.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . **

**PART 2: "GOOD LIFE" - COMING SOON!**


End file.
